An Unlikely Encounter
by MadameMichaelis
Summary: She saw him, but there was something awfully strange about him. SebastianxHannah


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters.

An Unlikely Encounter

I saw him across the ballroom in Viscount Druitt's home. He seemed to be a tutor by the way he was dressed. He wore a long brown jacket with a matching vest and black slacks. From his waist, I saw a shiny string. It seemed to be a pocket watch. His hair was half-slicked back. The rest just lay at the side of his gorgeous face. Since it was a masquerade ball, everyone wore a mask, including him. At his side, there was a young but beautiful girl in a pink dress. She seemed to be no older than 13. Her hat matched her ruffled dress and her hair was a bluish grey. She had uneven bangs that covered her right eye and rest of her hair was in two very long high-pinned ponytails.

I stood by the wall with my young lord. We were investigating the case of Jack the Ripper. We came to see if there was anyone who could possibly be a suspect. Even though we were looking at the dancers in the middle of the room, I kept my eyes on this man. There was something about him that I couldn't but my finger on. My mind pondered on this for so long, I didn't realize him walking towards us. The dance seemed to have been over for a while.

"Good evening sir," he bowed to my young lord.

"This is the head of the Trancy household, Earl Alois Trancy," I said.

"My lord, it is a pleasure to meet you." he stood erect and proud with a handsome smile.

My lord looked at him and gave his fake smile, "The pleasure is mine. And who are you?"

"My apologies, I am Sebastian Michaelis, tutor to my lady and niece to lady Angelica Durless, Elaine Durless. I came by to ask a favor my lord."

I looked at Sebastian and then to my lord. He looked a bit surprised but puzzled.

"May I have the next dance with your beautiful maid?" he smirked at me. His blood red eyes seemed to have peered in my non-existing soul.

My lord chuckled, "Sure, why not? This will be very interesting," he said giving me an evil smile.

"My lord…I-," I honestly didn't know if this was a good idea. Claude did tell me to keep a very low profile while here.

"May I have this dance?" he held out his gloved hand. I smiled softly and placed my hand in his. My mind still pondered on this man.

"And what is your name?"

I shook my head and realized that we were in the middle of the ball room surrounded by others; many of them nobles.

"Pardon me; my name is Hannah, Hannah Anafeloz."

His scent was strong. He smelled of sweet, lustful death. Being a demon, this scent is irresistible but only one kind of being had this scent. I shook the thought out when; he placed his hand on my lower back. He pulled me close to him and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't bite…unless you want me to."

I instantly looked in his eyes and saw them glow a pinkish red. He was just like me. Sebastian Michaelis is a demon.

"I didn't think there would be others and in THIS type of situation."

"Tonight is definitely full of surprises. I didn't think I would meet another demon, though your delicious scent gave it away."

He took my grey gloved hand and held it close his lips. For some reason, I shuddered a little when he kissed the back of my hand. What he did next made my body quiver. He gently placed my hand on his shoulder and trailed his long fingers across my arm and slowly down my back.

"And one as beautiful as you," he said.

I blushed and looked down. He lifted my chin and took my other hand in his. The music began. Simultaneously, everyone began dancing. He twirled me around and around. I felt like a princess. It seemed the other dancers admired the way we were dancing, because they stopped and stepped aside to watch. Sebastian kept his eyes on me.

"They are fascinated by your beauty," he said as he held gripped me tighter.

"Humans are drawn to one demon unknowingly, however there are two here tonight. We must have them under a spell don't you think?" I joked.

He chuckled. We danced at such grace in circles. He lifted me in the air and spun me around once. I could hear the audience burst out in awe and applauded. He lowered me slowly and as soon as my toes touched the floor, he twirled me even more. I was having so much fun. I even held part of my purple and grey dress out for a more beautiful glide. As the song came to a close, Sebastian spun me out and pulled me back in. He held my waist with one arm holding my body close to his and the other by my head and neck for support. We stared at each other. He leaned in slowly. I heard my heart skip a beat as I closed my eyes. The crowd applauded as I felt the coldness of his lips inches away from mine.

He raised me back up and we bowed. He faced me and smirked. I looked at him smiling. He kissed my hand again and leaned in close to my ear.

"This was fun. I hope we meet again soon Hannah Anafeloz."

With that, he walked away. I stood there frozen. My heart was beating very fast. This feeling came over me that I could not explain. My surroundings started filling with others. I felt a strong tug from my long silver hair. I instantly knew it was my lord and pretended to have felt a lot of pain.

"That was disgusting."

I kept silent and avoided eye contact.

"Let's go….I'm going to tell Claude about this…..I wonder what he will do to you," he had a smiled like an evil sadist.


End file.
